Night of Day
by Catch.my.tears
Summary: At the age of two Sahara was kiddnaped. What happens when the man responsible links her with 3 other girls, all oblivious to their fate? So when she thinks she has freedom going to sky high she doesn't realise the danger she is in. WarrenXOC, bad summery
1. Prologue Entering The Desert

**Prologue- Enter the Desert**

Time passes so silently sometimes that you don't even realize it and then WAM! It is too late and you have no time left at all. That is why I took that opportunity, the once in a lifetime chance for me to gain freedom of my life. I took the chance to get away from all the rules, all the regulations and traditions, to get away from all the restrictions applied to me just because of my status. I loved the fact that I could finally get a breath of air in my lungs without first having to ask permission.

Though as much as I would have liked, I was not relocating on my own. My father's best friend and my trusted tutor had come along for the ride, I wasn't really complaining though the old man was cool. Oh his name is Akhom by the way. He has taught me everything I know in history, languages and magic, that's right I am a magician in training. Anywho, as I was saying, he was my legal guardian, I know what your thinking, why wasn't my father looking after me right? Well you see, my grandfather kicked the bucket 5 days before, good riddance I say, so he had to undergo the long process of being crowned.

Confused yet? I bet you are. You see I am none other than Sahara, princess of Egypt third or I guess second now, I'm still getting used to it, in line for the throne. Why only second you ask, well I have an older brother so naturally he get first dibs, not that I'm complaining I don't want the stupid thing, it's nothing but battle planes and politics, what a bore. I have long dark brown hair that is a little wave to it and I have strange multicoloured eyes. The pupil is black, like normal, and the iris is a very dark brown with a blazing red rim around the outside. It's kind of ironic as I was born though a solar eclipse and that's what my eyes look like.

I find it odd though, it is tradition that everyone in our family be given a name with great meaning, like my brother for example, his name is Khenti meaning leader. But mine; oh mine has no significance what so ever, I swear I think my parents were stoned when they named me I mean come on, Sahara? Why would you name your child after a fucking desert for crying out loud?

Oh well I guess beggars can't be chooses as I would much rather my name than my cousins. Want to know his name? Go on, I know you do. His name is… Romance, haha oh the joy of being able to tease him, though he has made us all call him Rom, too bad I don't listen to what I'm told mwhahaha.

I was brought up to be a proper lady by the orders of my grandfather, but when I was 8 I decided being a princess wasn't for me and started training in secret. Eventually the cat came out of the bag and I tell you my grandfather didn't like that. He tried, oh boy did he try, to discipline me into being a lady but that only made me all the more stubborn. So in the end he gave up and decided to push to my limits and weapon and combat training. Though I hate my grandfather for being so brutal towards me, he doesn't like me much, I took all the hardships he through at me in hopes my father would finally notice me, but alas that isn't going well.

Okay, so I'm dragging this introduction out a little bit, but I guess I just don't want to get to the point. Call it nerves if you will, but I will never admit to that. Alright I won't cause any more delay, let me tell you the real story…

Sorry I know it isn't that great but I don't like giving to much away and this is really just introducing the main character of ther story. It gets better :D


	2. Chapter 1 Rain Greets You

**Chapter 1- Rain Greets You**

Have you ever had a moment in your life that stands out from the rest? A moment where you have desperately asked time to stop? A moment where it is just you and that one other significance sharing that look of undying love? You have? Tell me, how does it feel? I really and truly want to know, because that is one moment I will NEVER let catch me…

The heavens above radiated a calming effect as they cast a fiery glow across the lush green field before me. Shades of red, pink and orange painted the sky if a picture perfect scene as the sun began to rise over the horizon. Dawn, my favourite, along side dusk, time of day was finally here; it was the time of day where new beginnings began.

I stood there for 10 minutes, just letting the cool morning breeze play with my long locks of brown hair. This was different as apposed to the hot galling winds you found in the desert. Something else that was different from my old home is the colour, there it was dull, full of tans and brown, here it is bright and full life filled mainly with the colours of green and blue.

Sighing I walked back inside of the quaint cottage that I was pleased to call my home. It wasn't small nor was it big, it had four three bedrooms, a kitchen, two bathrooms, a study and office, a living area and a basement that I used for training.

It was my first day of school, well kind of, really it was only the orientation but hey that counts right? Anyway, I was beyond excited; I could finally be a normal teenager of the 21st century.

"Good morning princess" Akhom greeted behind me, earning a soft growl from my vocal box.

"Akhom, how many times must I tell you call me Sahara? I am no longer a princess, nor was I ever at heart" I explained.

"Of course, Sahara, now get ready then bus will be here in 20 minutes" he said testing the name on his lips only to smile with delight at the feel of it.

I just smiled in reply, he really was sweet but still he was annoying at times.

So with a nod of my head I took my leave wondering up the stairs to get ready for this much-anticipated day.

15 minutes later I found myself showered, dressed, fed and ready to go. This left me five minutes to get to the bus stop. Damn if I didn't hurry I would miss the bus, I even managed to dress normal, well normal for Americans that is. My attire consisted of light jeans, black boots and a white turtleneck; I wasn't girly but I was feminine, despite my upbringing.

"Bye Akhom, see you after school!" I called while bounding out the front door and rushing off down the street.

"That girl just wasn't born to be a princess" Akhom sighed after me, though I didn't know that.

I had been on the go for four minutes when the stop came into sight; I had made it on time, just. It wasn't a minute later that the bus showed up. Now as much as I love this place, I am still getting used the way things run. So when the bus made its roaring noise I really couldn't help but jump, oh how I hoped I would settle in soon.

Upon boarding I was meet by the buzzing chatter of teens and restless movement of bodies. I was instantly happy when nobody stood up at my arrival and no bows were made, this meant they saw me as an equal, just what I wanted. I scanned the rows of seats looking for an open space only to find one. Not really caring of the person I took the vacant seat.

When the bus started to move again I couldn't help but fidget, this source of travelling was so different from the horses I was used to (yes I did ride a camel a few times but my grandfather much preferred horses). So to take my mind off the uncomfortable feeling in the pit of my stomach I turned to the person next to me.

It was a girl, my age by the looks of it, with long dark brown hair that was set in stylish waves. She payed no attention to me and just kept her gaze set on the flashing scenery of the outside. Now I didn't really know what to say nor did I really want to say anything, but I really would need a friend if I was going to survive here, so I just stuck with simple.

"Hi" I said.

"Huh?" she snapped out of her dazed look and turned to me only just noticing my presents, "oh sorry hi, I didn't see you there"

"That's okay, something out the window got your interest?" I asked curiously.

"No not really, I was just thinking is all. I'm Rain by the way She introduced.

"I'm Sahara" as soon as the words left my mouth her eyes shot open in surprise.

"You're the princess Principal Powers was talking about in assembly yesterday." She stated, I couldn't help but frown, the whole school new I was a princess! The hopes for my freedom crushed, it was going to be just like being back in Egypt. Or perhaps not, as the girl didn't seem to faze by the information, maybe my hope wasn't completely crushed just yet.

"Yeah" I sighed, "Does that make you think any different from me?" I couldn't help but as, I had to know, was I going to have my sense of individuality or was I going to have to live with my title.

"Yes" she stated simple, now my hope had completely diminished "That means you can help me with my assignment of hero history" she grinned with a tint of laughter, causing my own smile to form.

Okay so she had a sense of humour, I could live with that. Just then the bus gave a jolt causing me to look out the window. I was sent into a frenzy at what I saw, we were in the air. I let a small scream escape as fright took over, I had been flying before but that was on one of my trusted friends.

"Are you okay?" Rain asked taking note of my paled complexion.

"Yes, no, maybe, I don't know. Is this safe?" I blurted.

"Perfectly, this system has been running for years" She said giving me a sympathetic look, arh I hate sympathy but for now I let it pass.

"Okay, that makes me feel a little better I guess. I just wasn't really expecting this." I sighed, relaxing a bit.

"Oh, and what did you expect? It is SKY high after all. Or are you just not used flying?" She asked slightly amused now.

"Oh right, I never really took note of the name. If I did maybe I could have figured it out. Also I suppose I'm still getting used to the technology here, I mean in Egypt we still travel on horse or camel back" I explained.

I couldn't help but ask myself why I was being so nice, or why I was saying so much. I hated people, with the exception of a few, so why was this girl any different. I suppose it was because even knowing what I was she still treated me as if I was a normal classmate.

"Oh that might be it. Must be a big cultural shock for you then."

"Not really, I studied on this before I came, and I also had regular visits to Greece, but I suppose they aren't much better than Egypt, though they are more up to it than we are. I guess it's just a little different when the stay is permanent to."

"I guess so, so how old are you?" She asked with interest.

"16, you?"

"Same, you going into your junior year then, perhaps you will be in some of my classes."

"Yeah maybe" I nodded

"Oh look, we're here" Rain said while raising from here seat, I was surprised, I didn't even feel the bus land.

"Really? That wasn't as bad as I thought." I replied.

"It's not when you have something to keep you mind of it. Then you just get used to it."

"Right" I agreed.

Stepping off the bus I was meet by sight that looked like it came out of a movie I had once seen, I don't remember the name so don't ask. Anyway, students were everywhere, in their little clicks discussing their weekends. There were some people showing off their powers, one girl for instance, I saw was making mini tornados on the patch of green grass in front of her. The school itself I had to say was huge, but not quite as bad as the palace back home. It certainly was a wondrous sight.

"Oh look, there's Izzy and Rhylie, you should come meet them" Rain said while walking over to two other girls.

They were both average hight, though one was slightly shorter. The shorter one had fiery red hair, where as the taller one had light brown hair with a single blond, almost white, streak running through her hair.

"Why not?"

"Hey Ri" The brunette greeted.

"Hey Rhylie, this is Sahara, the one Powers was talking about. Sahara this is Rhylie, and that over there is Izzy" Rain introduced while pointing at the red head.

"Hi" Izzy said quietly.

"Hey" I replied.

"So what's your power?" Rhylie asked curiously.

"I can summon things, what about you three?" I answered

"Well I am a telekinetic, Rhylie is a telepath/empath and Izzy here is a shape shifter." Rain explained

"Cool" I wowed

"Yeah…" Rhylie trailed off

Soon an awkward silence over took us. It was so thick you could cut it with a knife. We had reasons for not speaking up, me because I just met these people and them because they didn't know what to say to a princess. Thankfully the bell saved us the trouble of finding something to say.

"Oh I guess we should get to class, good luck with power placement Sahara" Rain said while wondering off to the school.

"Wait!" I yelled gaining her attention "could you show me to Principal Powers' office?"

"Oh, of course. It's on the way to our first class so we can take you on the way" Rhylie said cheerily.

"Thanks"

"No problem" Rain smiled.

"So how are you adjusting to the environmental change, I heard that Egypt was still living in the past" Rhylie asked with curiosity, while we made our way into the crowded halls of the school.

"I'm copping, it is very different. Though I think Egypt will start catching up with time now that my grandfather has past. He lived a lot for traditions, but father will set Egypt on the path of moving forward"

"Oh I'm sorry for your loss" Rhylie sympathized.

"Don't be, he was a horrid man, very misogynistic. He liked to keep to tradition and believed that woman were always lower than men. That man never gave up the opportunity to knock me down, whether it was mentally or physically, he would find some excuse." I clarified.

"Oh that must have been hard, how did you survive?" I was quite surprised when it was Izzy's voice I heard as she was keeping to her self until now.

Getting over my surprise I explained further "I simply annoyed the hell out of him, being rebellious any chance I got. He especially didn't like it when I said I wanted trail for an open position in the royal guard. Though he laughed and said I could try it, thinking I wouldn't pass. Boy was he surprised when it took his third highest rank to beat me. I still see his mortified face, oh it was bliss," I giggled along with the other girls.

"Well this is it," Rain said coming to a halt in front of a door.

"Thanks again" I chocked out through my subsiding giggles.

"Don't mention it" Izzy spoke, "good luck," all three said in unison while turning to leave.

"Oh Sahara, if you want you can sit with us at lunch tomorrow and we can give you 101 of the school" Rhylie called.

"I'd like that" I hollered back.

Once the trio had disappeared around the corner I sighed and faced the plank of wood leading to my potential doom. There was a silver plaque drilled to the piece of wood reading, Principal Powers. Heaving in a deep breath of air I rapped three times on the door of the Principal's office.

"Come in" came a soft, welcoming feminine voice from the other side.

Sighing again I pushed the door open and stepped into the office. It was a spacious room with the normal stuff you would find in an office, a desk, a computer, a chair at the desk with two rather comfy looking ones on the opposite side.

"Ah, Sahara is it? Please take a seat," She offered gesturing to one of the comfy looking chairs, and not only did they look comfy but they felt it to.

After I had taken my seat the woman began to talk again "Now as you have probably guessed I am Principal Powers. Welcome to Sky High I hope you will enjoy your attendance here. Now I will just go over the rules and then we can on a tour of the school, which will then lead to your power placement. Is that okay with you princess" Powers said formally.

"I'm okay with everything but the princess part. I don't mean to be rude but I want to make it clear that I want to be treated like any other student. I took this opportunity to have a chance at a somewhat normal life and to get away from the lifestyle I grew up with. I have also heard that you told the whole school of my status, I would really appreciate it if you would correct yourself the next chance you got" I mutter in my best professional demeanour I had created for all those times I had to attend meeting of the royal court, it wasn't often but it was for when I did attend.

"Of course Miss Hollows. Now, how about that tour?"

* * *

Well there is Chapter 1 :), Chapter 2 won't be out for a week or so because I am going on holiday :D yay me! Lol anyway, I will get it out as soon as I can when I get back. Hope you enjoyed this part and sorry to thoughs who are disappointed Warren wasn't in this part but he is coming just not right now, be patiant. Well gotta run.


	3. Chapter 2 The Dead Walk

**Chapter 2- The Dead Walk**

The bell sounded signalling lunch hour for the school and the end of my tour. Now all I had to endure was power placement, joy.

"Well that's the end of the tour so we will get you placed and ready for classes on Monday" Powers said ushering me back towards the large gym.

I was unpleasantly surprised when I found the gym jam packed with a sea of students. Looks like everyone wanted to see the princess placed.

"Sahara, this is coach Boomer. He will be placing you today. Now I must be off, I have work to attend to. I hope you enjoy your day." With that said Principal Powers shot off in a flash of light.

"Now I want to make one thing clear, my word is law. There will be no whiner baby business after I have placed you. Am I understood?" Boomer asked, boy was he full of himself.

"Yes" I mumbled.

"What was that? I didn't hear you, I asked AM I UNDERSTOOD!" He bellowed, now I know his power and why he is called Boomer.

"Yes, gees" I said in irritation but loud enough for the whole gym to hear, this earned a rupture of giggles to come form the student body.

"Good, now what's your power?"

"Summoning" I stated firmly.

"Why kind of summoning?"

"Well I can summon something from one place to my current location, that includes stuff created from the imagination"

"So you mean projection"

"No, I mean summon. Projection isn't solid, it only seems like it is. Now when I summon something from my mind it is very much solid, then when it is no longer needed or I can no longer have the mana to hold the connection it simply goes back to my mind ready for when I need it again. You see…" I was enlightening, until I was rudely cut off.

"Right, I don't care about the technicalities I just want you to show me." He said smirking; oh boy did I hate that smirk. It was the very same one my grandfather wore when he thought I wouldn't be able to pass the guard trial. I would sham him just like I did to horrid man.

"Fine" I huffed.

Focusing my mana I thought of a clear image I wanted to summon. I new she wouldn't mind, she was my guardian after all.

Now if I was in a desperate situation I would just simply open a rift through space, send a distress signal with my power and whoever/whatever is the first to heed my cry for help is what I summon. Though to send that signal I first have to chant a spell to do so. The level of power I send in my distress signal is the power level of the thing that is summoned. The higher level summoned the more of my mana drained, summoning from my mind, though, sucks up my mana like a vacuum. I suppose that's because its not a living thing I am summoning, therefore it does not have its own mana supply so it is solely my mana being used, where as a living thing does have a mana supply so when I call for it, it subconsciously lends me some of that mana. Though when I want to summon specific things though I have to picture clearly what it is I want to summon, or if I want a certain class I just think of the traits I want and my signal will match them up finding the perfect candidate. I know, it seems like a long process but really its not, it's just difficult to explain. I can also summon objects but that is a completely different method that I still haven't grasped yet.

Gah I'm getting off track, anyway when I had her image pictured clearly in my mind I sent my signal, humming a series of Egyptian words. No sooner than a second later there was a burst off light emitting from my out stretched hands.

When the light had diminished there in front of me was a slender tabby cat that sat, tail slightly twitching, with such gracefulness you would expect her to be a goddess, though she kind of was, this was my guardian I had summoned. When she first came to me at the age of two, she came without a name so I gave her one that was fit for a being of her structure. Her name is Basset, after the ancient cat goddess Basset, daughter of Ra.

"This is it? After all that talk of being able to summon things from your mind this is all you show me? Side…" he was cut off by Basset hissing rather viciously, I knew what she was thinking and what she was about to do.

"Basset! Not now, that will come later. Besides I have something better in mind, that is of course coach Boomer doesn't mind giving me another chance" I smirked.

"Sure" He stammered, cautious of both the hissing cat before him and the definition behind my words.

As you wish My Lady She spoke humbly, though only I could here her as she used our special connection that linked our minds.

Focusing on a new image I couldn't help but chuckle, this man would learn not to torment me. Though I hated being treated differently I hated being seen as weak more. The new image in my head cleared so I sent yet another signal by muttering a new set of Egyptian phrases. Not a second later the familiar blinding light filled the gymnasium. Every body in the room help their breath in anticipation, wondering what I had conjured up this time.

When the light started to fade I heard a blood-piercing scream emit from someone's mouth. I couldn't help but smirk, soon that same pitch would come from more vocal boxes. Was I ever right, when the light had completely disappeared students from the crowd began to panic. Why? You ask, well that's simple. There before me was a line of five decomposing corps wrapped in fabric, that's right, I summoned mummy's, though not just any mummies, these mummies came from the royal pyramid.

Mistress, don't you think that, that was a bit much? Basset asked

Perhaps, maybe I over estimated these people thinking they could handle it I sighed back into her mind.

Well, you could still cover it up, you know, with that _other_ gift she suggested.

Basset, I always said I like the way you think I giggled.

Yes mistress, you do

Sighing, I focused my mana yet again, only this time it wasn't to summon, but to use a spell I had leaned from my magicians training. When my mind was completely focused I chanted a familiar verse, in Egyptian of course, from one of my many spell books. When the words left my mouth an energy wave emitted from my body passing through the mummies to the bodies in the bleachers.

Almost immediately the crowd calmed and relaxed. This special spell was a spell I liked to call mind distraction. It is pretty self explanatory as to what it does, so I won't go into it. When I was sure the spell had made its full effect I turned my attention to the dead beings in front of me. I muttered a few Egyptian words again, dismissing them back to the spirit world.

As soon as the mummies had disappeared the spell lifted causing everyone to look around in wonder. I didn't pay attention to the crowd though, what I really cared about was Coach Boomers finial decision so I could get the hell out of here.

"So hero or sidekick?" I asked with natural curiosity.

"H…He…ro" He started stuttering until he broke out of his mortified gaze.

Opps looks like I missed him BassetI said to my good friend giggling out loud

"Ahem, Hero" Boomer said with more confidence, "You are all dismissed" He bellowed using his power.

"Oh my god Sahara! That was so awesome" Rain said running up to me with Izzy and Rhylie smiles on all their faces.

"Yeah, I don't think Coach Boomer has had that good a scare since our Power Placement when we were freshmen." Rhylie piped in.

"Oh that was just hilarious" Izzy giggled, wait she giggled? That's new; I guess she just needed to warm up to me.

"Why what happen?" I inquired.

"Well first he done the whole whiner baby speech and we decided to wipe that smirk off his face. So when he got Rhylie to show her power she dug into his head for his worst fear and made him live it inside his mind. Then it was Izzy's turn and she morphed into his mother, dead on the floor. Boy was he gullible for that, sat at Izzy's side crying his heart out, then Izzy finally decided to give the poor man a break and changed back. When he snapped out of shock he was not happy and just called me up, now if he was humiliated when he found himself crying in front of all the freshmen that was nothing. You see when I went up there I lifted him in the air, before I told him my power mind you, and started moving him around the room, you should of heard him, he was screaming like a girl." Rain giggled.

"Oh so that's the scream I heard when the light started to fade, I was wondering who it was because I knew it couldn't of been anyone from the bleaches because it wasn't clear enough for them to see. I just didn't really suspect it to be him seen as it sounded to girly." I pondered.

"Yeah, that was probably him. He is nothing but a wussy," Izzy laughed.

Miss, I think it is about time I head back Basset said gaining my attention.

Of course, have a safe trip I thought back, you see when I summon Basset then rules are a little different. Seen, as she is my guardian she has a ample supply of mana therefore all I have to do is send my signal and she will come, but hey Boomer doesn't need to no about that. So in a moment she was gone.

* * *

Sorry this took awhile to come out but I hope you like it. I also want to let you all know that chapters are going to be coming out slowly over the next several weeks as I have my end of year exams coming up soon and I really need to pass them. Hope you can all understand


	4. Authors Message Sorry

Hey guys. I'm sorry it's been awhile since I last updated but this past month has been really hectic. First I had my end of year exams, then my granddad passed away and then I went on this tramping trip and now its Christmas season. I don't think I will be updating until next year but to make up for it if you have any question on a character, on the story line or whatever just ask me and then as soon as I have 10 or more question I will update with the answers. But also bear in mind some question I may not be able to answer as I like to keep some mystery to a story and it will be revealed later.


	5. Chapter 3 Magic Under the Willow

**Night of Day (Chapter 3- Magic under the Willow)**

It was Monday and my first day of school, boy was I excited. Finally I could be a somewhat normal teenager, well what I defined as normal anyway. I had already endured orientation and power placement that previous Friday so today I could get right into and a start my own daily routine, not one my grandfather had made for me.

I was walking slower to the bus stop this morning, as I was early by 15 minutes. This let me see all the things I had missed Friday in my rush. I would have checked it all out on the weekend but that was jam packed with training. Since most of my time would now be taken up with school Akhom thought it best I use my last weekend to perfect most of my skills. So Saturday I was locked up in the study with Akhom going over my magicians training and Sunday I was buried in the basement perfecting my combat and weaponry skills. Though I still had to dedicate one weekend a month to my extra studies and brush up on combat etc. The rest of my time Akhom let me use to be a normal teen, doing homework, hanging out with friends, the works.

On my peaceful stroll I loved what I was seeing, plants of all kinds swayed in the breeze with life, every shade of vivid green stood out against the dull cement. This was a beauty like no other, a beauty I would never see in Egypt, over the sandy dunes of the deserts. My lungs heaved loving the cool, fresh air that filled them as apposed to the sharp, dry air they used to intake back home. No, that wasn't home anymore, this was and what a wonderful home it was roving to be.

I was sad to find I had come to the end of my little journey when the bus stop came into view. But I was delighted to find it surrounded by more green paradise, though was piece of greenery caught my multicoloured eyes with interest. It stood tall and grand showing off all its glory, the weeping willow was more breathtaking than I could imagine. This tree looked like it had stood for hundreds of years and portrayed so much wisdom through every crease in its bark I began to feel so inferior.

The bus wasn't due for another 10 minutes so I used this time to satisfy my curiosity over the old willow. Stepping under the shade of its branches and swaying leaves a feeling of safety swept over me, I felt that as long as I stood under its protecting structure this tree would keep my from harm. I find it funny, how something so simple as a tree could have such a big impact on the environment around it.

Placing my hand on its think solid trunk I let my fingertips take in every crease, every bump, every detail of this mysterious tree. I really didn't know why I was getting so worked up over it, but I was and I felt it was my duty to know this towering life force inside and out.

I was so zoned out about how much impact this lone tree was having on me that I got the shock of my life when I felt a rhythmic pulse surged though my had from beneath the rough exterior. Retracting my hand I looked up into the higher branches of the aging organism. They were swaying in an imaginary wind, dancing with each other, giggling, teasing. They were mocking me! How could something so insignificant as a tree do something so human like as mocking? After pounding on it for a few minutes I came to one conclusion. There was more to this structure of life that set it so much higher than the rest. There was something unnatural, mythical almost like… magic. This tree had some secret pulsing beneath its bark and I intended to find out what. Though that would have to wait as the roar of an engine told me the bus had pulled up to the curb.

I awkwardly stepped onto the bus fill of restless teens, I found that I didn't fully trust the machine yet and treated each step with caution. I scanned the rows of seats looking for that one familiar face, Rain. When my darks eyes met her sparkling green ones I couldn't help but smile. Soon after I saw the sympathy and apology behind her gaze, this got me curious and confused. Expanding my seeing range I realized just what it was about, the seat next to Rain was already taken. Izzy just sat there with a board expression plastered on her define features, her dark almond shaped eyes, that she inherited from her Japanese mother, were set solidly on the window.

"Would hurry up and sit down, we don't have all day" the bus driver snapped, he was a cranky old man maybe in his late forties with an aging complexion and greying hair.

"Oh, right" I whispered snapping out of my thoughts and hastily moved to the back of the bus where the only free seat resided.

On my way past Rain and Izzy I sent a glance their way, confusion evident in my eyes. In reaction to that one look Rain mouthed 'I'll explain later' and then shifted her gaze to Izzy who was still captured by the scenery outside oblivious to what was going on around here. With a quick nod of my head as an answer I continued down the bus isle.

Sliding into the vacant seat I looked over at the person who occupied the widow side. Like Izzy, his, I could tell he was male by his body structure; attention was set on the other side of the glass. Though I couldn't see his turned face I got a fairly good look at the rest of him. He had a mayn of shoulder length dark brown hair with a single red streak coming down the side, broad shoulders which connected to a pair or well developed biceps and toned forearms. He was built but natural, not overdone and then there's that solid chest that just shone like a sun through his black muscle shirt. I was so lost in the beauty this one man had I was held in its spell, which I was quite surprised at, that I didn't notice him break his gaze of the outside world and acknowledge my existence, that was until it was to late.

"Can I help you?" He asked, irritated mind you, in a deep masculine voice that made my breath hitch.

"Uhh… umm… uh" I stuttered at a loss for words when I got a clear view of his well-defined face.

There were no guys like this in Egypt that was for sure. I could also tell that my flushed face both amused and frustrated him.

"Girls…" he muttered under his breath, but I heard him, and that little word mad my blood boil.

"Excuse me! But what the _hell_ do you mean by that?" I snapped.

"I mean, your all the bloody same, fuss over cloths, whine over how much you weigh, complain about your nails, live for gossip and bitching, oh and not to mention you expect you fucking boyfriends to drop everything and go to hell and back just to get you a low fat granola bar!" he hissed, but through his hostility I could see that his words were not spoken towards me but rather someone who had hurt him, though he would never admit I could tell, but still he had no right to judge.

"Well I take complete and utter offence to that. I don't know who you were really applying those accusations to but you have no right to assume that all girls are like that, especially not me as I am nothing of the kind, not at all. In fact I would say I was the complete opposite. Now I really don't feel like making an enemy on my first day of school so I am going to ignore what just happened and introduce myself like a civilised person. My name is Sahara Hollows, though you probably already know that from power placement, this is my first day at Sky High and I am in junior year. I can't really say it's a pleasure but I hope we can get along." I said as calmly as possible while putting on my best fake smile ignoring the surprised yet mortified look on the young mans face.

Snapping out of his shock his surprised look turned into death glare that outmatched my grandfather, and also seemed quite intimidating, he began to speck "I…" but he was cut off by the aubert halt of the bus, using this as a que to leave before I kicked up a ruckus I stood ready to leave.

Noticing he was about to continue I made a beeline for the exit leading to the safe exterior of the school grounds. Stepping onto the cold grey pavement I let the morning breeze once again play with my tangled locks of dark hair. It was in this moment that I let all the frustrations from the argument on the bus blow away with the wind. What a day this was being and school wasn't even starting yet.

* * *

Gosh I am soo sorry this took so long. I am really tring to update, but I really have been getting a lot to do. Just because I am getting chapters out slowly doesn't been I am giving up on the story all together. So hang in there, they will get out eventually. Thanks for the support!


End file.
